


love makes the lightest sound

by curiousKlutz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Kisses, Post-Time Skip, i just wanted to write domestic bokuaka and im not sorry, theyre actually married your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousKlutz/pseuds/curiousKlutz
Summary: “God, you’re so beautiful Keiji. Marry me again,” Bokuto murmurs against his jawline as he trails kisses from those tempting lips to Akaashi’s neck, kissing and mouthing at it softly.He can practically feel the smirk that spreads across Akaashi’s face in response. “That would be a bit counterproductive don’t you think Bokuto-san?” he replies.“Not if it meant I’d be able to spend more than one eternity with you.” Bokuto reponds rather casually given the subject matter.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	love makes the lightest sound

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's 2 am and I haven't written anything in almost five years so bear with me. I want to start writing again so I came up with this as a bit of a warmup piece since I love domestic bokuaka so much, I hope you enjoy! :) titled inspired by "Poetry" by Wrabel

Akaashi’s alarm rouses both of them when it goes off far too early that morning. As he turns over to silence the deafening wake up call, he feels the arm around his bare waist tighten slightly. 

He turns back to the needy presence in the bed after turning off the alarm, burrowing further into the warmth of the arms that curl around him firmly yet ever so lovingly, pressing his face into Bokuto’s neck and humming a soft greeting to the taller man who seems determined to keep him there for the whole day if he were to get his way.

“Good morning, Koutarou.”

“Ten more minutes…” comes Bokuto’s drowsy reply, not bothering to open his eyes as he tilts his head down to press a kiss into Akaashi’s hair, wandering hands earning a soft sound of protest in turn.

Akaashi tries his best not to give in to the one tentative hand leaving his waist to slowly trace it’s way up and down his spine, sending shivers down his back and raising goosebumps on his arms wrapped around Bokuto’s bare torso. He tightens them reflexively, pressing into Bokuto at the contact.

“I have to get ready for work. Udai-san is a patient man, but I don’t wish to keep him waiting too long,” Akaashi replies, still relishing in the strong, solid embrace he finds himself in. He places a soft placating kiss to Bokuto’s neck, raising a hand to run it through the soft black and grey strands laying flat at the nape of his neck, his hair unstyled from the shower the night before.

Akaashi has always found him beautiful like this, half of Bokuto’s face still pressed into the pillow as they lay on their sides, arms and legs intertwined, skin against skin. He leans his head back slightly and watches as golden eyes struggle to open, flickering for a moment before giving up and closing again. The sunlight peering in from the window behind him gives Bokuto a nearly ethereal glow, his messy hair haloed by the soft morning light.

He chuckles lightly as he returns to his place nestled against Bokuto’s neck, fully aware he has never been a morning person despite having to wake up much earlier than Akaashi most days for morning practice. Today however is Bokuto’s day off, and it’s clear he would much rather spend it curled up in bed with Akaashi than let him leave, electing to ignore Akaashi’s less than convincing protests.

It’s Bokuto’s turn to utter a groan of dissent as he relinquishes his grip on Akaashi’s waist to prop himself up from his side, hovering over Akaashi who stares up at him through messy dark strands of hair that are nearly long enough now to fall in his eyes. He leans down and brushes them away, pressing his lips to Akaashi’s firmly as if to steal away any further argument he could possibly make against leaving their bed, the warmth that they share.

Akaashi leans up into the kiss, hands finding new purchase on Bokuto’s hips as their lips move together slow and languid, taking their time and making every stolen second count.

Every movement sets off sparks under Akaashi’s skin, igniting the fire in him that aches to be close to Bokuto, to always have him within arms reach. It’s selfish he knows, but the feeling of being wanted- being _needed_ so strongly both physically and emotionally by another person and reciprocating those needs in turn is a feeling Akaashi never knew he could experience before he met Bokuto. 

And Bokuto makes sure he knows that everything Akaashi is will always be more than enough for him, that he could never ask for anything more. He has everything he needs. He has Akaashi.

And Akaashi has him.

Any doubts in either of their minds concerning their devotion to each other are long gone, whisked away by a promise, a commitment to loving one another eternally, in this life and any other.

“God, you’re so beautiful Keiji. Marry me again,” Bokuto murmurs against his jawline as he trails kisses from those tempting lips to Akaashi’s neck, kissing and mouthing at it softly.

He can practically feel the smirk that spreads across Akaashi’s face in response. “That would be a bit counterproductive don’t you think Bokuto-san?” he replies.

“Not if it meant I’d be able to spend more than one eternity with you.” Bokuto reponds rather casually given the subject matter.

Akaashi can’t help the soft laugh that escapes him, his chest threatening to burst with the sheer amount of affection he feels. It’s almost surreal, how simple phrases like that can fall from Bokuto’s lips so easily and yet still carry the weight of the world in them all the same.

He brings his hands up to either side of Bokuto’s face, guiding it back up to Akaashi’s to recapture his lips with his own. Bokuto sighs happily into the kiss, bringing one of his hands to Akaashi’s face, thumb grazing gently over his cheekbone.

Bokuto eventually pulls away, staring down at Akaashi with an impish grin on his face.

“You should just call in sick, Tenma wouldn’t mind that much,” he offers, fingers still tracing Akaashi’s jawline as golden eyes search for telltale signs of contemplation in stormy blue ones. “and that way you could have me all to yourself for the day.”

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi starts, knowing full well the game Bokuto is trying to play. But his calculated response dies on his lips as Bokuto leans down again to kiss him again. Akaashi takes advantage of the fleeting movement and dislodges his weight-bearing arm, turning them over and pressing Bokuto into the sheets.

Bokuto stares up at him, clearly caught off-guard for a moment before recovering. His eyes flicker with something akin to desire before throwing on a winsome smile, knowing his intentions have been deduced. Akaashi fully intends to playfully scold Bokuto for his antics, but he can’t help but smile in return, sighing before leaning down and placing a small affectionate kiss to the corner of Bokuto’s mouth.

“Perhaps I do deserve a break, at least for today,” he concedes, sitting up and straddling Bokuto properly.

Bokuto’s grin only widens at the response as moves to sit upright, hands settling comfortably around Akaashi’s waist and pressing their foreheads together gently. Akaashi closes his eyes and practically melts into the touch, arms moving to wrap around Bokuto as well. They stay like that for a moment, once again intertwined as if it’s the most natural thing in the world for them. As if they are magnets, unable to separate for too long before eventually finding their way back to each other, righting each other’s imbalances.

Eventually Akaashi speaks up, punctuating their comfortable silence. “However, if you’re going to keep me here all day the least you could do is make coffee.”

Bokuto huffs a soft laugh, untangling himself from Akaashi and shuffling to the edge of the bed. He instinctively reaches over to the bedside table to grab the chain resting there, thumbing over the silver band hanging from it before placing it around his neck. Akaashi watches with marked interest as he stretches his arms over his head, back muscles rippling under the smooth skin. 

As he relaxes and turns back to Akaashi, the silver band catches the sunlight just right, glinting proudly around Bokuto’s neck as he shoots one of his trademark winning smiles over his shoulder. “Deal.”

He leans over and presses one final chaste kiss to Akaashi’s lips before leaping out of bed and heading down the hall. Akaashi smiles fondly, reaching over to his own bedside to pick up the matching silver band sitting there, placing it on his hand before wrapping himself back up in the still-warm sheets of their bed. He glances at his phone before deciding that the email to Udai-san can wait at least another hour as he falls back onto his pillow, glancing out the window and listening to the sounds of Bokuto in the kitchen, the purr of the coffee maker and the clinking of mugs placed on the counter paired with Bokuto’s occasional dissonant humming.

It’s mornings like these that makes Akaashi so grateful that they have forever for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I do have another bokuaka oneshot planned! I wrote this in the span of a few hours purely as a way to try and get my brain back into writing since I love doing it and want get back into writing this year so I hope it was at least worth the read.


End file.
